


Siempre vivo

by Fresisui



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Berlin (City), Gen, Germany
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fresisui/pseuds/Fresisui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo que más le gusta  a Prusia es correr y correr por las calles de Berlín.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siempre vivo

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primera publicación aquí para probar el sitio. Lo subí hace tiempo a mi otro archivo de fics, pero esta versión está revisada.

Después de tantos años viviendo de okupa en casa de su hermano, la gente dejó de tomarle en serio. No es que Polonia y Lituania ya lo hicieran allá por la Edad Media, simplemente ese par de maricas le ignoraban tanto antes como ahora, y los demás dependiendo del día podían pedirle que les trajeran café o bollos. Pero él era Prusia y no un simple camarero, su genialidad se desparramaba prácticamente por todos los poros de su piel y no estaba para esas tonterías.

¿Cómo es que pasaban de él olímpicamente? No es que eso le quitase el sueño de una manera especial, la verdad era que él no necesitaba a los demás, solo que era muy aburrido estar mirando al techo sin hacer nada y era lo primero en que le dio por pensar esa tarde de principios de verano, en el cual el sol pegajoso se intercalaba con tormentas de granizo. 

Además lo peor era estar limpiando la casa y él no iba a mover un dedo para limpiar la salita morada, aunque los ácaros se estuvieran comiendo el busto del viejo Fritz que compró en una de las tiendas de souvenirs de la callen Unter den Linden.

–Pues ya que no vas a hacer ni un huevo, al menos podrías sacar a los perros - Era habitual escuchar todas las tardes la voz cansada de su hermano que le hablaba casi con desgana desde el salón. 

Había veces que estaba seguro de que Alemania podía leerle la mente pero no le molestaba porque esa, precisamente esa, era la única tarea que le gustaba. Ponía las correas a los animales y se acercaba a la Puerta de Brandenburgo para empezar el paseo de la tarde. Desde ahí podía ver a lo lejos la Columna de la Victoria y a ambos lados cómo se extendía el Tiergarten, que más que un parque parecía un bosque gigante y espeso, sorprendente para la mayoría de los europeos latinos que visitaban la ciudad cada año. 

Hacía unos genialosos calentamientos (aunque él no los necesitara, los tirones en los músculos no eran nada para su estupendísimo cuerpo) y seguido de los perros corría por la avenida a buen ritmo. Ya había hecho el paseo mil veces y le encantaba porque aunque pareciera que la distancia era corta realmente estaba muy lejos, tardaba mas de una hora en hacer el recorrido. Era normal que acelerara al pasar cerca del monumento a las víctimas rusas (y que conste que no era por aprensión, que va, para nada) pero nunca se quedaba sin aliento, incluso hacía carreras con las bicicletas que pasaban a su lado, sintiendo el viento en la cara y su maravilloso sudor calando el chándal.

Si pudiera embotellarlo, se vendería por una millonada.

Los perros aguantaban bien la carrera, pero siempre les daba de beber cuando descansaba en el rincón donde pusieron una bonita estatua de Otto, ese gran hombre, aunque no tan grande como el magnífico país al que sirvió durante tantos años.

–¿Estás hablando con Von Bismark de nuevo? – Le interrumpió Alemania que se sentó también en las escaleras. Los perros movieron el rabo contentísimos al verle, poniéndose inmediatamente a su lado.

–¿Qué haces aquí Oeste?, si ibas a venir, podrías haber sacado a los perros, yo estaba muy ocupado en casa – Alemania solo pudo ponerse mas serio aún.

–Tengo cosas que hacer, empezando por entregar unos documentos en el Reichstag. Además sabía que ibas a estar aquí. ¿Vas a volver corriendo como siempre?

Prusia miró al cielo y sonrió. Claro que si, Berlín era tan asombrosa como él y necesitaba recorrerla más, sentir que estaba vivo y empapar la ciudad con su presencia.

Lo mejor de todo es que sabía a ciencia cierta que lo estaba consiguiendo.


End file.
